Mask
Mask is the 7th episode of season 7 and the 157th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the class of sciences with Suzanne Hertz. Before beginning the class, she announces that William has recovered of coma. Then he enters in the class, give him the welcome of turn and the students applaud him by his return. Now tonight there will be a party of dance of masks that will organise in the playground, and needs voluntary to prepare to hang lights, ornaments, etc. Herb, Theo and Aelita included Odd (to rid of the class) are chosen voluntarily for this afternoon and the class of sciences begins now with a presentation for couples. To the cape of half hour the students finish the class and go except Herb, Theo and Aelita that will go with Mrs. Hertz to prepare the ornaments together with Evan O'Donnell and the nurse Yolanda to the warehouse, where save the ornaments. In Jeremy's room, Ulrich speaks with Jeremy if he wants to go to the party of the dance but he doesn't want to go and he will go to the factory tonight, since only there's a thing that he wants to do. William wants to ask Yumi to be his couple of the dance but Alex also, competing until arriving Yumi but she says them that it already has couple and he's Ulrich, leaving with a big disappointment to William and Alex, and Alex goes away. William asks Sissi if she wants to be his couple and she accepts since she wasn't interested in Ulrich, taking his hands and prepares now to go to his room to put the clothes. Herb, Yumi and Aelita are helping Evan, Hertz and Yolanda, and they're hanging the lights to the walls of the playground; the cook Rosa prepares the drinks for the students in a table of outside (punch, appetizers) of elegant way with his greater effort. Almost ready to dawn, she returns to Ishiyama's house where Ulrich is waiting outside of the house; Yumi puts the clothes with a white mask in the face and accompanies Ulrich walking to Kadic. Finally it arrives the night, Mr. Delmas goes up to the stage of the playground with the mask put, and announces that the dance already has begun. All the couples begin to dance when it sounds a slow music with a group of musicians touching the violins, cellos, a harp… All the students have their masks put. William and Sissi dance and say that they are having a good time, when she observes Aelita with the mask seated in the chair waiting for Jeremy that still hasn't appeared. Sissi asks him a minute to William to speak with Aelita seated and she says that Jeremy is in the factory doing a personal thing, she doesn't matter him what is doing but complains that what is doing now. Alex comes and asks her that she wants to be his couple and she accepts, since Jeremy is not to teach a lesson that a girl never plants during the dance. She raises and puts the mask. Yumi and Ulrich arrive to the party of the dance that already have begun to "seep" and they begin to dance together with two masks (Ulrich carries a mask with black and yellow feathers; Yumi a red colour and rose maks) and they kiss in his lips not to be caught by the professors. Evan and Yolanda with the mask put also are dancing although they are divorced, but the important is to have a good time. Odd is dancing with Sophie Florenceau together but he isn't happy and prefers Samantha instead of Sophie. In the meantime in the factory, Jeremy is in the laboratory in front of the supercomputer with a doubt that wants to virtualize himself since the last time it was in Lyoko and swore that he won't go back to put a foot in Lyoko and only has seen in normal appearance of Earth. Jeremy programs an automatic virtualization, drop of the trapdoor to the scanner room and he's virtualized again in the forest sector. All is still dark and there isn't trace of the X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Jeremy looks to himself now with an alike suit to the of Robin Hood like an elf and the only weapon is a small daga, with a spiky green hat, a brown belt and he has the glasses of always but his powers are for determining. He goes out of the doubts since the last time that he was virtualized there was a failure and his dress went out the same that in the Earth. Of turn in the dance, Alex is dancing with Aelita with the slow music when Alex says him with a husky voice that reveals that he's the Baron that is controlling Alex. Aelita scares and tries to throw backwards, letting go his hands but he catches her and says that he only wants to speak as if it didn't happen at all to the students of threatening way. Aelita asks him to Alex possessed by the Baron why he's here in her presence and he says her that the game continues still. She angers by what he has done with Odd and William and she says that he must leave his friends in peace now. Alex (Baron) says her that she cannot resist and says him that he wants to explain her something on the kidnapping of Yumi in Egypt. Aelita is surprised that he is ready to say the reason but Alex (Baron) says that it's a secret and doesn't have to explain to anybody "trusting" in Aelita, he approaches to her hearings and whispers something, leaving to Aelita surprised, leaving mystery. She moves away of Alex (Baron), she gives him a slap and the music ceases. She goes moving away of Alex (Baron), she collects him the glasses of the floor and puts them to him again. Suddenly a spectre with form of liquid goes out of his hearing and goes direct to the scuppers without that anybody of the students notice it. Alex falls unconscious of the floor, Jim carries Alex to the room that thinks that was a fatigue and he asks to the musicians that continue with the dance without problems and goes with Alex in his arms. Sissi, William, Ulrich and Yumi are concerned because they saw Aelita dancing with him and they perceive that the Baron was been controlling Alex but no longer is it and will ask it morning to Aelita since it's a special day. While in the Factory, the supercomputer initiates a countdown with an automatic devirtualization, Jeremy is devirtualized and he goes out of the scanner that already at the end already has cleared the doubts and this time there aren't errors, but says to himself same that ensures that it will be the last time that it won't go back to Lyoko never and goes to the elevator to go to Kadic. When Jeremy arrives to Kadic, the party has finished and all the students have gone, it appears Jim and forces Jeremy to return to his room and punish him 4 hours. To the following morning, Jeremy is punished by Jim, and he's reading a magazine of sports when the Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the library and want to speak with Jeremy. They ask him what he was doing in the factory and he says them that he had been in Lyoko. Odd remembers Jeremy that he said that the doesn't want to go back to Lyoko. He says him that only it was a proof and achieved to virtualize without having the same appearance of the Earth, explaining that it was a failure but he hasn't combated against X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Aelita without saying a word, isn't listening to Jeremy of his explanation in Lyoko, thinking directly what had said Alex that was under control of the Baron when knowing the reason of the kidnapping of Yumi. Yumi asks Aelita if she's well and seems that she wants to explain them something important. Aelita says her a lie that all is well and decides not explaining to Jeremy and Yumi of the subject without revealing, leaving mystery. Gallery Episode157.jpg|Yumi dancing with a white mask. es:Máscara fr:Masque Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes